


Moments Of Calmness And Loneliness

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Spring Challenge [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friendship, Gen, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb finds Jim lying on the grass, his eyes fixed on the sky above their heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments Of Calmness And Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: observing clouds

_Jim, here you are!_ Seb stopped, panting heavily. I _’ve been calling you, haven’t you heard?_ He looked at his friend slouched on the fresh grass. Jim’s jet black hair was dishevelled and he loosened his tie. His school robes were spread underneath him like a blanket while the Ravenclaw prefect badge, attached to the front of his grey jumper, glistened in the bright sunlight.

‘I have,’ Jim replied sleepily, ‘I just didn’t feel like answering.’

Seb sighed and sat next to the younger Ravenclaw.

_You didn’t come for lunch. I was worried._

‘I know, I’m sorry,’ Jim let out a heavy sigh, ‘I wanted to get some fresh air before next classes.’

 _So, what are you doing here?_ Sebastian asked, lowering himself down on the warm grass.

‘I’m observing clouds.’

_What?_

‘Observing clouds. I did it quite often back at home when the weather was nice and warm. You just lie on your back and observe how the sky moves above your head.’

 _What for?_ The blond turned his head to look at his friend.

‘I don’t know,’ James shrugged, ‘To relax? To calm down? To have a laugh at strangely shaped clouds?’

They laid in silence for a long time. Sebastian knew that Jim needed those moments of calmness and loneliness.

 _Can I stay here with you?_ Seb asked finally, delicately taking other boy’s hand in his.

James squeezed his hand. He was allowed to stay.

 

 


End file.
